


Peaches and Cream

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, The peaches were not harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Harry teases Louis until he finally breaks.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to go on the record and say that this is entirely Cass' fault. I mean fine, the story itself came from my brain. But the whole peach thing was all her. Just saying. Hope you like it, Cass!! :P
> 
> Now I will never be able to look at peaches ever again.
> 
> Love to my group chats, y'all are the best!!

Peaches.

Goddamn peaches.

Goddamn fucking peaches.

Louis Tomlinson hated nothing more in this time of his life than stupid, fuzzy, messy goddamn fucking peaches. In fact, he didn’t think he hated anything so intensely or fiercely in his twenty-eight years of existence. Not even that annoying brown-haired girl who used to follow him around every day in primary school because she thought she was his girlfriend. She was clueless. Also, he was as gay as the day was long. But that was beside the point.

Anyways, peaches.

Louis hated peaches and wished for them to be banished to the deepest depths of Hell. He hated the way they looked, which, if he wasn’t so angry, he’d realize they looked like an arse and he _really_ liked those. And he hated that they were too soft and squishy and made a mess when you bit into them. He preferred fruit that didn’t require him to take a shower right after eating them.

But the thing he hated the most about peaches is how they were the number one cause of his sexual frustration. Or at least, they were a tool aiding in his sexual frustration. His husband was the real culprit.

Harry—beautiful, lovely, wonderful man that he was with his unruly head of curls, dimples and an arse that rivaled even the best peach—was also a right bastard. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it with maniacal glee. Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck him or throw him from the window of their four-story flat. Considering that Louis’ dick was hard enough to make him lightheaded, he was erring on the side of chucking him out of the window. Murder was fine if it was justifiable, right?

Never mind the fact that Louis loved his giant dork of a husband more than life itself and would gladly die for him in an instant. That didn’t matter when Louis was going out of his mind with the need to be touched. The fact that he could put an end to his suffering with a few words should also be disregarded.

It all started a week ago. Harry was gifted a small crate of peaches at work by a favoured client.

_“Peaches?!” Louis had squawked in disbelief. “Who the fuck brings peaches to an ad exec?!”_

_“Lou,” Harry had said with a fond smile, dragging out the vowels of his name. “The account was for peaches and it did well. They just wanted to show their appreciation.”_

_“With enough peaches to feed a family of six for an entire month?!”_

_Harry had rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “You’re over-exaggerating, babe. Besides, I can bake a few pies or a cobbler and find other ways we can eat them.”_

_“Jeez, Haz, you should have been a baker.”_

Harry had chuckled and kissed him like always and then set out to make good on his promise of peach-infused baked goods. And fuck, did he ever. In the past week, Louis had eaten peach pie, cobbler, peaches over ice cream, peaches on waffles, and even peaches and whipped cream off of Harry’s chest.

One would think that’s why he hated peaches now. That he was all peach-ed out. One would be dead wrong. Louis didn’t hate peaches because he ate them in some form almost every day for a week. Louis hated peaches because his husband was an obscene little minx who wanted to give him an early death by untouched erection.

It all boils down to the simple fact that Louis loves getting rimmed (Harry is a fucking pro at arse-eating) but he’s always been too afraid to ask for it. It’s stupid and probably juvenile considering the fact that Louis had a problem with biting his tongue and was never afraid to speak his mind. Even in bed, he never had a problem asking Harry to do things for him or to him. He wasn’t exactly shy; they’ve done things that have rivaled porn. Except this one thing. Asking to have his arse eaten always made him nervous and shy and he could never do it. Harry, bless him, never pushed him and was always the one to initiate.

Until now. This time, Harry had decided to finally break him out of his comfort zone. This time, Harry was being a gigantic twatwaffle.

Which is how Louis found himself sitting on the sofa next to his husband with a painfully hard dick on a Saturday afternoon. Harry, who was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a pair of skinny jeans that clung to his thighs and arse, and currently using his tongue to defile yet another poor, innocent peach.

This was the seventh peach in as many days. Louis should be used to it by now. Instead, it had the opposite effect. Every time Harry picked up a peach and brought it to his perfect pink lips, Louis got hard. He supposed this was exactly what Harry wanted but he wasn’t in the mood to be rational. He was like that dog that ate when his owner rang a bell or some stupid shit they taught you in school but you never cared to pay attention to.

Louis was sat on the couch, shirtless himself and in a pair of joggers that did nothing to hide the traitor between his legs. It had been fifteen minutes and Louis was sure he was going to die. Really, it had been _a week_ and fifteen minutes and he was at the end of his rope. A man could only be teased so much before he begged for mercy and relief. Louis had the unfortunate trait of being stubborn and had refused to give in.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t had sex all week. In fact, they did almost every night. They had done many satisfying things. Except the one thing Louis wanted the most. And fuck, he wanted it, _needed_ it so bad. He liked to think he was strong and could wait Harry out. But Harry was so good (and evil) and Louis was beginning to break. He didn’t think he had the strength to run off and wank himself stupid for the seventh time.

And oh God, Harry.  

Harry was still tongue-fucking the peach and the juices were running down his chin and beautiful, graceful neck onto his chest. Some of it even went as far as his first set of nipples. Louis was going to surely die right there. The worst part was that he knew Harry was well aware of how Louis was staring at him but gave no indication. He was off in his own world, content to be violating a peach.

The peach was practically split open, ruined and dripping and oh Jesus Christ, Louis was going to die for real. They’d have to cover his lower half when people came to visit him because he’d be tenting his trousers. He’d have an erection until the end of time. He’d be that creepy ghost with a hard-on.

That wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to be a ghost that other ghosts made fun of because he died with his dick hard. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the possibility of his dick being hard forever, after death, was slim but this was no time for logic. He was going out of his mind and he needed release. He needed Harry.

He was still contemplating whether or not he should give in when Harry moaned softly around the peach and more juice squirted obscenely down his chest, making the butterfly tattooed on his stomach glisten in the early afternoon light. Louis’ resolve shattered into a million pieces and he found himself straddling Harry’s lap. He wasted no time in grinding their cocks together and it felt incredible, even through the fabric of their clothes. Harry was just as hard as he was.

“Oh hello Lou,” Harry said, looking up at Louis with a cheeky grin.

“Don’t “oh hello Lou” me, you bloody bastard,” Louis replied with much less venom than intended. He grinded his dick against Harry’s again and they both moaned loudly. “You are so fucking obscene.”

“You love it.”

“No I d—” Louis’ voice choked off into a moan when Harry smashed the peach against his chest and squeezed it until the juices where running down Louis’ torso and onto his joggers. “Fuck, fuck!”

Harry’s big, warm hands rose up to grip his naked back, the peach discarded somewhere on the floor. They were wet and sticky with peach juice. Louis almost came right there.

“Tell me what you want, Lou.”

“I—oh fuck.”

Harry gripped him tighter and rocked his hips up against him. Louis was beginning to see stars.

“I—fuck, Harry, I—”

Harry carded his sticky fingers through Louis’ hair and grasped hard, pulling Louis forward and smashing their lips together. Louis opened his mouth for Harry’s tongue immediately. It was hot and wet and tasted sweet and tangy.

Louis fucking loved peaches.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart and Harry wasted no time in running his tongue from Louis’ neck, down his chest and then back up to latch his mouth onto his hardened nipple.

“Haz, fuck, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” Louis whined, rocking his hips against Harry’s in a steady rhythm. “And I want—”

“What?” Harry asked when he stopped himself. “Tell me what you want, Louis.”

He punctuated his sentence with a harsh tug on Louis’ hair and that’s what did it. He was done, it was over, and Harry had won.

“Eat me out, Haz.” Once the words were out, it became easy. He couldn’t stop himself if he tried. “Please, please, Haz, please. I’m dying, I fucking need you. Fuck, please, please.”

The next thing Louis knew, he was on the floor in front of the sofa on his hands and knees, his joggers and pants off and gone. He felt like he was floating high above the clouds and Harry hadn’t even touched him yet.

“Haz—”

He squeaked loudly when he felt hands grip his bum and almost fell face first onto the hardwood floor. Harry’s grip was firm and kept him upright.

“You’re so stubborn, Lou,” Harry said and Louis jumped when he felt the warm breath against the skin of his arse. “You could have had this ages ago but you are so goddamn stubborn.”

“Harry please, I’m—”

“Shhh, baby, I know. I’ve got you.”

There was a single moment where everything was still and suspended in time. There was only the sound of their breathing and the sensation of Harry’s hands on his skin. When he felt Harry pull his cheeks apart and felt the first press of his wet tongue against his hole, time hurtled forward and everything exploded all at once.

“Jesus, Christ!”

Louis was sure his screams could be heard throughout the entire building but he couldn’t be bothered enough to care. He was a man with a one track mind and all he could think about was the hot tongue that was breeching him.

“Yes, fuck, yes.” Louis pushed back against Harry’s face, chasing the sensation his body had been craving all week.

Harry pulled away to lick from his balls all the way up the crack of his arse to the bottom of his spine where he placed a kiss and then ran his tongue all the way back down again. He did it another three or four times, Louis wasn’t coherent enough to count, before fitting his lips around Louis’ hole and sucking at the soft skin.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.”

Louis was outright sobbing, tears streaming down his face. It was too hot, too much, too good and he didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. His dick hung heavy between his legs, angry and leaking and begging for attention.

Harry pulled away and Louis felt him speak against the skin of his upper thigh. “I want you to come for me, Louis. I want you to come untouched.”

“I—I can’t—I don’t—” Louis’ attempt to form words choked off into a high pitched whine when Harry sucked a love bite into his left cheek. “Oh fuck, I—”

“You can,” Harry said, no doubt reading his mind. “You can and you will. I could do this for hours, Louis.”

And _oh fuck_ if that wasn’t the hottest thing Louis had heard in his entire life. The thought of Harry rimming him for hours was already enough to propel him forward. He had done it many times before and it always resulted in the best orgasm Louis had ever experienced in his life.

Harry pushed his tongue past his hole and through the tight ring of muscle and began to relentlessly fuck him as if it were his dick. Harry’s hands held his cheeks apart tightly and Louis was sure there would be little crescent marks in his arse by the way Harry’s nails were digging into his skin. Louis fell forward onto his forearms and sobbed loudly as Harry quickened the pace of his tongue.

“Oh God,” he choked out through the tears. “Oh fuck, Haz. I’m—I—”

Harry pushed his tongue in as far as it could go and Louis was coming with the loudest animal cry he had ever heard himself make. Harry continued the ministrations with his tongue until Louis’ orgasm had finished ripping through his entire body and shooting out white ropes of come onto the floor beneath him.

He heard Harry unzip his jeans and push them down his thighs. He turned to look in time to see Harry pull his dick out.

“Come,” Louis said over the thickness of his own tongue. “Come---come on me, Haz.”

“Fuck, Louis.”

Louis watched as Harry gripped his hip with one hand and began to furiously stroke his dick with the other. It was only a few moments later when Harry’s hips began to stutter and he was coming all over Louis’ bum. He groaned softly when he felt it splash on his skin and his dick gave a feeble twitch when he felt it running down the crack of his arse and down his thighs.

Louis felt himself being gently manoeuvred away from the mess he had made on the floor and onto his side, face to face with Harry and cuddled up against his chest. They must have looked like sight, Louis’ pleasure-addled brain mused. Lying on the floor, Louis completely naked and Harry with his jeans around his thighs.

 “You with me?” Harry asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“No, I think I’m dead,” Louis said with his lips against his neck. He shifted so that he was looking at Harry’s face. “Harry Styles, you’ve ruined me.”

“Good. That’s the idea.”

“I hope you know I will never be able to look at a peach again without getting hard.” Louis’ attempt to glower must have fallen short because Harry grinned at him with both dimples on display. “It’s not funny, you fucker. My mum buys peaches all the time!”

“That should make Christmas fun,” Harry said and laughed his honking laugh so loud that Louis couldn’t help but join in.

“This is worse than that movie you made me watch,” Louis huffed. “Where that kid did nasty things to that peach.”

“You loved it.”

“Did not.”

Louis’ was smiling when he said it so he knew he wasn’t fooling Harry one bit. Harry leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the lips. He still tasted faintly of peaches.

“I guess you won’t be wanting to eat the peach cake I made for dessert then?”

Louis grinned at him wickedly. “Only if you let me ride you while you feed it to me.”

Harry groaned and playfully swatted his bum. “Who’s the minx now?!” He kissed the smirk right off of Louis’ face then. “What do you say we clean up and shower?”

“Can’t move,” Louis declared dramatically. “You’ve killed me. My legs will never work again.” He fixed Harry with another smirk. “Seems like you have to carry me.”

Harry’s response was the smuggest look Louis had ever seen on his usually sweet, innocent face.  

“All right, let’s go, Princess Peach!”

“Oi you wanker!”

Harry just laughed in response and moved to stand, pulling Louis up and into his arms, bridal style. Louis pinched his nipple in retaliation.

“And to think,” Harry said as they walked towards the bathroom. “I was going to rim you again in the shower.”

Louis opened his mouth to protest but shut it immediately. He knew what Harry was getting at. For a second he considered being difficult again. But his dick was already stirring in interest. Oh, fuck it.

“Please, Haz,” he said with a flutter of his eyelashes. “Please eat me out again.”

“Now you’re getting it, Peaches!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that lol.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, please leave a kudos or comment telling me what you think. :) @sunshinetommo28 on Twitter.


End file.
